five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Museum
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Museum is a Five Nights at Freddy's fan game by FazbearFreak. Story After Fazbear's Fright burned to the ground, a local museum bought the remains at auction to use in a new exhibit named "Freddy's After Dark". You, as a night watchman for the museum, must watch the various exhibits for robbers, missing items, or something worse. The museum might have found some good remains, but they brought something far worse back with them... Animatronics Freddy Fazbear Freddy is one of the animatronics in the game. He retains his appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's 1. He starts on the Freddy's Exhibit camera, and becomes active on Night 3. After leaving, he will move into the Wildlife Exhibit, then the Main Hall, then the Space Exhibit. After leaving the Space Exhibit, he will appear in the Office Hallway. When he appears, the player must shine the flashlight on him quickly. This will cause him to retreat to Freddy's Exhibit. If the player does not do this, he will attack. Bonnie Bonnie also returns. He retains his appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's 1. He starts on the Freddy's Exhibit camera, and starts moving on Night 2. After leaving Freddy's Exhibit, Bonnie will move in this order: Main Hall, Art Room, Storage, and the Wildlife Exhibit. After leaving the Wildlife Exhibit, he will appear in the hallway. The player must shine the flashlight on him to cause him to retreat to Freddy's Exhibit. Otherwise, he will attack. Chica Chica returns. She retains her appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's 1. She starts on the Freddy's Exhibit camera, and starts moving on Night 2. After leaving Freddy's Exhibit, she will move in this order: Storage, Main Hall, Kitchen, then Art Room. After leaving the Art Room, she will appear in the hallway. The player must shine the flashlight on her to cause her to retreat to Freddy's Exhibit. Otherwise, she will attack. Foxy Foxy is the last returning animatronic from the first game. He has his appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He starts in the Office Storage camera, and starts moving on Night 4. The player must check on him on the Office Storage camera to prevent him from sprinting toward the Office Door. If he does leave the camera, the player must hold the Office Door down to stop him from running in and attacking. Occasionally, on contact with the door, Foxy will crash and become inactive for the rest of the night. This is rare, but the chance increases every time he comes to the door. Puppet The Puppet retains it's appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and it starts moving on Night 1. It starts on the Prize Corner camera, but can teleport to any camera. The player can lure The Puppet to other rooms via the audio. However, The Puppet will not be affected by the flashlight. Springtrap Springtrap is the final animatronic faced, and he starts on Night 5. He can move to any camera, but it is not known where he starts. He is lured by the audio, and retreats when the flashlight is shined on him. Unlike the Puppet, Springtrap can ignore the audio sometimes. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night in the game. Only the Puppet will move on this night, and he is very slow. Also, if the Puppet "kills" the player on this night, the night will just go back one hour with the text "Let's try that again". This is the only night in which this happens, and the Puppet can truly kill the player after this night. Night 2 Bonnie and Chica start moving on this night, and they are still slow. Also, the Puppet speeds up a bit on this night. The player can die starting on this night. Night 3 Freddy starts moving on this night, and the others become more active. Also, deep laughter can sometimes be heard on this night. Night 4 Foxy becomes active on this night. Everyone is now greatly active. Springtrap may appear on the cameras on this night, but he will not attack. Night 5 Only Springtrap and the Puppet move on this night. However, both are very active. Beating this night earns the player a star on the title screen. Night 6 All the animatronics are extremely active on this night. This is also the last official night, as the next two nights are just extras. Beating this night will earn the player another star on the title screen. Night 7 This is the game's Custom Night. All the animatronics are customizable (0-30), but there are no presets. Beating this night on 6/30 mode will earn the player a third star on the title screen, as well as access to Night 8. Night 8 Night 8 is more of a cutscene. The cameras cannot be used, but the player can flash the hallway. One flash will reveal Freddy. Another flash will reveal Bonnie and Chica. A third flash will reveal Foxy. A fourth flash will only show Springtrap. After this, the Puppet will rise up while a demonic voice says "IT'S YOU". Then the night ends. Minigames Pre-Night 1 (FIND HIM) In this minigame, the player controls a crying child as it explores a burning Fazbear's Fright. The player's goal is to find Springtrap sitting on a floor near the entrance. He seems to be sitting in front of a match. Touching Springtrap will end the minigame. Night 1 (SALVAGE) In this minigame, the player controls a man as they explore the burnt Fazbear's Fright. The player must follow a trail of blood out the exit and into the parking lot. The parking lot only has a truck in it. Touching the truck will end the minigame. Night 2 (HIDE) In this minigame, the player controls Springtrap. They must complete the same objective as SALVAGE, without the trail of blood. The only difference is that after Springtrap gets in the truck, the man from SALVAGE comes out of the truck. Night 3 (TEST) In this minigame, the player controls the man from SALVAGE and HIDE, exploring the museum. They must go into the Office Storage, where the animatronics (except Puppet and Springtrap) are being held. The player must then flick a switch on the wall. The minigame then ends. Night 4 (GUARD) In this minigame, the player watches a cutscene, taking place in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The guard from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is in the office, with Springtrap at the window. Before Springtrap can get in, 6 AM comes and the guard sprints out of the office. Springtrap watches him do this and says "That was his last night. Not much use for this place anymore...". Then the minigame ends. Night 5 (BURN) In this minigame, the player controls Springtrap once more. They must find a match within Fazbear's Fright and go to the entrance. Springtrap then sets the floor on fire and sits down. Then the minigame ends. Night 6 In this minigame, the player controls the man from SALVAGE. He are walking down a long hallway. At the end, he finds the Puppet. Touching the Puppet ends the minigame.Category:Work in progress Category:Joke Pages Category:Games